


New Years Romance

by StoryGirl555



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Love Confessions, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryGirl555/pseuds/StoryGirl555
Summary: It’s almost New Years Eve, and everyone can not wait for the new year. Everyone’s got their resolutions, including Akira and Futaba. However, both of them have feelings for each other. And when the big day arrives, one of them is going to confess their feelings to the other.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Talking about Resolutions

The Phantom Thieves were really excited today. Why you may ask? Because it’s almost New Years Eve! The thieves were at Cafe Le Blanc, drinking hot cocoa and are talking about New Years Resolutions.

“My New Years resolution is to go to the gym more!” Ryuji exclaimed. “And why is that?” Ann asked. “That way, I can be more stronger!” Ryuji said.

“What a useless resolution.” Yusuke told Ryuji. “My resolution is to get more smarter.” He stated. That got a chuckle from Ryuji. “You said that I have a useless resolution, but I didn’t know you had one too, Yusuke.” He said. And as soon as he said that, everyone laughed.

Haru turned to Futaba. “What’s your New Years Resolution, Futaba?” Haru asked. Futaba thought about it, and finally came up with one. “My resolution is to get a boyfriend!” She exclaimed happily.

“Wow, that’s an amazing resolution Futaba!” Haru exclaimed. Makoto then spoke. “What about you, Akira? What’s your resolution?” Makoto asked.

And all eyes turned to Akira. They were all dying to hear his New Years resolution. Akira took a deep breath and began to speak.

“Well, it’s really stupid. But there is a girl that I really like, and I want to confess my feelings to her. But I don’t know how. But I really like her and I want to be with her. So, my new year’s resolution is to be with the girl I really like.” Akira explained.

The thieves were all intrigued. “Who is that girl, dude?” Ryuji asked. “I’m not telling.” Akira told Ryuji. He looked at the girls who were wondering who that girl could be.

“I hope it’s me!” Haru said. “No, it better be me.” Makoto said. “It’s possible that it could be Ann.” Futaba said. “It could be possible. But it could possibly be you, Futaba.” Ann told Futaba. That made her blush.

“Girls, you don’t need to speculate.” Yusuke told the girls. “This is Akira’s private business, and we don’t want you all to mess in it.” The girls all groaned.

“But in any case, this new year is gonna be awesome!” Ryuji exclaimed. Everyone else cheered.

Yusuke looked at the time. It was very very late. “Guys, it’s late. We should probably head home.” Yusuke told the others. “He’s right, we should be heading back now.” Makoto said.

“Well, we’re gonna be meeting up here tomorrow so that we can head to Shibuya Square as a group, right?” Ryuji asked.

Everyone agreed. They knew the plan because Ryuji told them about it like five times, so they knew exactly what they’re gonna do.

“Alright team, see ya tomorrow!” Ann told everyone. And with that, everyone departed. Akira went upstairs to his room, while all of the thieves left Cafe LeBlanc and headed for home.

All except for Futaba.

Sojiro wasn’t coming back for a few hours, so Futaba has some time to kill before he gets back. And she was looking at the staircase.

Futaba hasn’t told anyone about this, but she had a crush on Akira for the longest time now. And she wants to confess her feelings to him, but she’s to scared to do it.

So, before Sojiro returns, Futaba decides to go to Akira’s room, and try to confess to him. (Emphasis on try)

And without a moment to lose, Futaba took a deep breath, and went upstairs.


	2. Bedroom Kiss

Akira was in his bedroom, sitting in his bed. But instead of sleeping, he was thinking about something. What he was thinking about was Futaba.

Ever since Akira met Futaba for the first time, he felt strange emotions. He always brushed it off like it was nothing, but he finally realized what those emotions are. Those emotions were love.

He loved Futaba. But he didn’t want the other Phantom Thieves to find out. So he kept it a secret to his friends. If he told them, their reaction will be quite shocking.

Just then, there was a knock on Akira’s door. He went over to the door to open it. When he did, he saw Futaba.

“Futaba? What are you doing here?” Akira asked. “Well, Sojiro isn’t coming back for a couple of hours, so I had some time to kill.” Futaba answered.

“Well, come on in.” Akira said, opening his bedroom door even further. Futaba entered Akira’s room and sat down on his bed.

“So, what do you wanna do?” Futaba asked. “How about we play some Video Games?” Akira suggested. Futaba really likes playing video games, so she agreed.

They played for a couple of minutes before they eventually stopped, because they were bored.

They decided to talk until it eventually lead to them talking about their New Year resolutions. How it lead there, they didn’t know. But the conversation lead to it.

“So, your resolution is to get a boyfriend?” Akira asked. Futaba nodded. “Wow, that’s seems to be a strange resolution.” Akira said. He was going to say, ‘My resolution is not as strange as yours is’, but decided against it.

“Well, your resolution isn’t strange as mine is.” Futaba said, like she was reading Akira’s mind. “Yeah, but I’m hoping that i might be able to accomplish it.” Akira said. He was going to say, ‘And I know that your gonna be the girl I want to be with’, but decided against it.

“Well, I wish you luck on your resolution.” Futaba said. She didn’t “read Akira’s mind” that time. The conversation went on as normal, until they ran out of things to say. That’s when it got awkward.

‘What should I say? What should I do?’ Akira thought. His thoughts were interrupted when Futaba went a little closer to Akira. Akira was a bit confused.

Futaba on the other hand can’t seem to look away from Akira’s face. His warm happy smile and his charming looks has got her put under a spell. Futaba couldn’t help but get even closer to him.

‘Why is this happening to me?’ Futaba thought to herself. But that didn’t matter. All she knew is that Akira is all she can think about. She went closer to Akira until her face was about two inches away from Akira’s.

Futaba felt a strange sensation in her heart. And yet, she was confused. It’s wasn’t even New Years yet. Why was this happening? Was her heart controlling her? Or was Futaba doing this herself?

“Futaba, what are you—“ Akira began to ask, but he was interrupted when Futaba’s lips were pressed against his own.

Akira’s eyes widened. He felt his face burning, but soon felt his eyelids flutter shut as he melted into the kiss.

For Futaba and Akira, it felt like nothing matters. They didn’t even care about time and whatnot. All that matters is that they are together in their loving embrace.

And as soon as the event started, it had ended. Futaba pulled away quickly, her face a bright red.

“O-Oh my god! I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t know w-what came over me! I-I just, I, um...” Futaba’s words became a jumbled mess. Akira can tell that she was really nervous after what happened.

“Hey, it’s okay Futaba.” Akira said, calming down Futaba. Futaba stopped her stuttering for a few seconds, before starting again.

“S-sorry, Akira. I d-don’t know...I just..” Futaba sighed. She thought that she stole Akira’s first kiss, She knew that he was saving it for New Years Eve, but because of what happened, she took it away from him.

“Futaba, it’s fine.” Akira said softly. Futaba took a deep breath and finally calmed down. After what happened, Futaba didn’t feel comfortable about confessing her love to Akira. ‘Maybe tomorrow I’ll confess.’ She thought.

“Futaba! I’m here!”

Futaba could hear Sojiro’s voice from downstairs. Akira could too. “You should probably get going.” Akira told Futaba. “Yeah, I probably should.” Futaba replied. She got off of Akira’s bed and headed to the door.

Futaba opened the door, but didn’t walk out of Akira’s room. She turned to Akira. “Nobody needs to know.” Futaba told Akira. And soon, she walked out of Akira’s room and closed the door.

Akira was confused, but he knew that tomorrow is going to be interesting. And with that, he laid down in bed, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, you know I had to do it to ‘em.
> 
> Anyways, stay tuned for the last chapter coming up on New Years Eve.


	3. The Confession in the New Year

The sun rose up on the beautiful town of Shibuya. Akira slowly began to wake up. He looked at his phone. The date read December 31st.

Today is New Years Day. And today was the day that Akira completes his New Years resolution. But, why was he so nervous about it?

It’s probably because that he’s worried on how the last day of the year will play out. Maybe it will end with him finally getting a girlfriend. Or it might end with him still being a single pringle.

Akira got dressed and headed downstairs, where Sojiro was waiting for him. “Ah, good morning, Akira.” Sojiro said.

“Morning.” Akira said. His entire day was just plan old nonsense. But he knew, when night fell, things are really going to change.

And after a great day of fun, friends, & food. The night of New Years has started to arrive. The Phantom Thieves were gathered at Cafe LeBlanc to get ready.

“This is gonna be so awesome!” Said an excited Ryuji. “It’s a shame Akechi won’t be able to come.” Said Haru. She was a little disappointed that Akechi won’t be able to celebrate New Years Eve with the Phantom Thieves.

“Don’t worry, at least we all will be celebrating New Years together.” Yusuke said. “And we’re gonna have so much fun!” Ann added.

“Alright gang, let’s get going!” Ryuji exclaimed. And so, the gang got their winter clothing on, and headed out the door to Shibuya Square.

The walk to Shibuya Square didn’t take that long, and the thieves were able to make some slight conversation.

But once they got there, it was bustled. Everyone was here to celebrate the new year. There was musicians preforming, and a whole lot of other stuff. The thieves were very excited.

“Wow, it looks like Shibuya Square is really decorated for the New Year season.” Ann said. “Yeah, it really is.” Futaba added.

“Well, what are we waiting for?! The night is young and so are we! LET’S PARTY!!!” Ryuji exclaimed.

And like that, the thieves began to party. They danced to the music and drank some hot chocolate. It was truly the best night for them.

Then, it was almost time for the countdown.

“It’s almost time! Who’s ready?!” Ryuji exclaimed. “I am! Let’s get this countdown started!” Futaba exclaimed.

And then, the thieves got ready for the countdown. Akira looked at Futaba, and smiled. He knew that today was the day he confessed.

And the countdown started.

“10!”

Futaba smiled as she counted down excitedly.

“9!”

Ryuji pumped his fist in the air. He cannot wait for the new year.

“8!”

Yusuke smiled as he watched the timer tick down.

“7!”

Ann jumped up and down excitedly. She was really excited.

“6!”

Haru smiled as she thought about what the new year could hold.

“5!”

Akira looked over to his friends. And then to Futaba.

“4!”

He couldn’t wait much longer. He had to tell her.

“3!”

“What’s up, Akira?” Futaba asked.

“2!”

“Futaba, I...” Akira started.

“1!”

“I love you.”

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!”

And soon, everyone began to cheer. They were so happy that the new year is finally here. But that’s when they heard...

“WHAT?!”

Everyone stopped celebrating, and turned over to the two Phantom Thieves in the center of the square.

“I said, I love you.” Akira told Futaba. Futaba & the entire crowd was shocked. Mostly the crowd. Some of them were recording with their phones.

“What are you talking about?” Futaba asked, very confused about the situation.

“Futaba, I’ve been wanting to tell you this yesterday, but I never got the chance. But today’s a good day as any.” Akira said. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

“My New Years resolution was to be with the girl that I want. That girl is you, Futaba. I have feelings for you ever since I met you. I don’t know how, but despite that, I feel like Cupid’s arrow has struck me. And now, with the day finally right, I can safely say this, Futaba Sakura, I love you!” Akira confessed.

Everyone, including the Phantom Thieves, all cheered after Akira confessed his feelings to Futaba. But then he started to walk away, leaving everyone confused.

“Akira, why are you leaving?” Ann asked. Akira sighed. “She probably doesn’t feel the same way.” He said. But that’s when Futaba ran up to Akira and grabbed him by the arm.

“Akira, please don’t go!” Futaba exclaimed. Akira turned around and looked at Futaba. He was about to say something, but before he could do that...

“Akira, I love you too.”

Akira was shocked. He didn’t know that this would happen. “Futaba, I don’t understand.” Akira asked.

“Well, ever since you had helped me with my troubles, I started to develop feelings for you too. Yesterday I tried to confess to you, but my heart made it’s move. And I never got to confess. But now, since you got your feelings out, I might as well get my feelings out too. Akira Kurusu, I love you!” Futaba confessed.

The crowd and the thieves all cheered with excitement. Akira was surprised. He didn’t know what to say, so he let his lips do the talking for him.

Akira’s lips pressed against Futaba’s. Futaba felt her face burn, but she eventually kissed back. 

In that one single moment, all Akira and Futaba can feel is the warmth and love from their bodies and lips. They couldn’t hear the cheering of the crowd or their friends. The only thing they can hear is sound of their lips pressed together.

They eventually broke apart from the kiss, and returned to the real world. “I love you, Futaba.” Akira said. “I love you too, Akira.” Futaba said.

The rest of thieves walked up to the new couple and cheered excitedly. “Congrats you guys!” Ann exclaimed. “Dude, this is amazing!” Ryuji cheered.

“It looks like you two have completed your New Years resolutions.” Yusuke said to the new couple. “Yeah, we really did.” Akira said.

“Come on you guys, let’s party!” Ryuji exclaimed. And the thieves all raced onward to celebrate the new year. 

And on that day, this wasn’t just a celebration of a new year, but a celebration of the new couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years everyone! I hoped you enjoyed my story!
> 
> Now if you excuse me, I’m off to think of some new stories to write.
> 
> So until then, I’ll see you all in 2021!


End file.
